You are never alone
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: Instead of Spock being alone on Delta Vega. . . He isn't alone in this AU Fix it. He has a old friend. The universe can't stand Spock being alone, damn it!


_"I want you to live forever_  
 _Underneath the sky so blue_  
 _I want you to live forever_  
 _Underneath the sky so blue_

 _Take courage when the road is long_  
 _Don't ever forget,_ **you are never alone** _," Drew Holcomb and the neighbors._

It was the least Spock Prime expected.

The event that happened had ridden guilt into the old Vulcan.

It had been twenty-five years to Nero and only seconds for Spock Prime since the loss of Romulus.

Fresh guilt was on the Vulcan's mind.

It was all his fault for not getting there _sooner_.

* * *

Jim,unfortunately, found himself back in the Nexus.

Now this was annoying and very unacceptable.

Jim was dying, in the eyes of a new captain, but no the Nexus had to save his ass and take him back in.

"I really hate you right now." Jim said.

Then Jim saw a scene unfolding before his eyes.

 _Spock_.

There was a elderly Spock on a bed surrounded by-but wait, no, that, impossible.

"Spock." Jim said, reaching his hand out.

It became clear the Nexus was showing Jim a very important scene.

Spock.

Of all people.

 _Dying alone_ without his friends.

Around people who were not acquainted to Spock the way Jim was. Jim could see in the eyes of the Vulcan that the Vulcan missed his time. That Spock missed those he knew. That he missed a glorious and golden time. The time of a era that was gone and had become the past or more so the future if one was very precise like Spock. It was like Spock had never seen a flesh living reminder of his long gone friends in decades. The Nexus was basically saying to Jim, "I just saved your butt and I want you to be there for Spock. Not at that period you are seeing but be there. He needs you. He needs the humanizer being you. Jim, _Spock needs you_."

Jim lowered his hand.

The scene changed before Jim's eyes.

Into something entirely different as the man stepped forward through the portal.

"T'hy'la," Jim said. "I am coming."

* * *

 **. . . Delta Vega. . .**

 **. . . Four hours, thirty minutes, and two seconds later . . .**

"Jim," Came Spock Prime's voice. "You did not have to do that. I should be the bearer of the guilt."

Jim had a soft laugh.

"Hah," Jim said. "At least I saved _a_ planet."

Jim's admiral uniform had the operating arrow golden combadge.

"Coming in unexpectedly after ninety-four years and claiming that you mean a entire planet to me was suicidal," Spock Prime said. "Your injuries can be fatal if you do not get medical attention."

 _Ninety-four years_ , Jim thought, _what a whopper_.

"Reckless, but with good intentions." Jim said.

"McCoy would agree with me on this matter." Spock Prime acknowledged.

Spock was tending to Jim's wound to the best of his ability.

"How did Bones go?" Jim asked.

"He died peacefully in his sleep on March 1st, 2370 at 3:20 AM," Spock Prime said. "He died in Georgia on Earth."

Jim briefly closed his eyes, pained at such a great loss, then he reopened them.

"Chekov and Sulu?" Jim asked.

"Chekov died in 2300 and Sulu . . . He died shortly before the _Enterprise D_ set sail," Spock Prime said. "The day before. Uhura died in 2366. She lived a long and prosperious life."

"How did they die?" Jim asked.

"They died of old age," Spock said. "I grieve with thee."

The heat of the fire coming from the flames were keeping the old admiral warm but not even warm enough for death to at least pay a visit. Spock was the only one who remained. His T'hy'la. Spock Prime and Jim's hands entangled together, squeezing, hard as though the universe would tear them apart from each other again. On a level Spock Prime could comfort his other half. They shared the same friendship towards these men and women. Spock Prime had one hand on the wound to prevent it from bleeding thus allowing the blood clot process to initiate. Spock Prime's right hand was covered in dead red blood cells. He had his left arm wrapped around the captain's shoulder as they were by the flickering fire. Jim cried, in fact, they both cried for the loss of their great friends.

* * *

Due to the sudden arrival of Jim, events transpired differently.

For example, Captain Pike didn't get in contact with Nero and board his ship. . . yet.

Also, Vulcan was spared.

Here's how Jim put it:

 _"I mean a entire planet to this Vulcan," Jim had said. "Destroying Vulcan will not," He had a pause. "If ever," Jim emphasized with a sway of his hand then he gestured down with that usually determined expression when-making-a-point-to-a-tyrant. "Make Spock feel what you feel about the loss of Romulus."_

 _Nero narrowed his eyes toward Jim._

 _"Jim." Spock Prime said, in shock and mist of horror._

 _"And why not?" Nero asked._

 _"Because I am his T'hy'la!" Jim shouted._

 _Nero stared at Jim._

 _"You should be dead." Nero said._

 _"I get that a lot lately," Jim said. "Did you even hear a word I said? You are worse than the unresponsive Vaal!"_

 _Nero grimaced._

 _"You are not his T'hy'la," Nero said. "The war hero, the explorer of worlds, and the womanizer . . . What do you have that interests the Vulcan?"_

 _Jim stepped forward._

 _"I follow my heart," Jim said. "And the heart wants what it wants."_

 _"And when did you discover your attraction for one another?" Nero asked_

 _Spock Prime eyes were full of plead 'No,no,no,Jim,please, don't put yourself in the way'._

 _"2267," Jim said. "Three years. We have the bond."_

 _Nero stared at Jim, cautiously, treating this as skepticism._

 _"And what is the Vulcan's most darkest and vulnerable weakness?" Nero asked._

 _"Me." Jim said._

 _"So if I kill you, would that make him guilty or a dangerous Vulcan?" Nero asked._

 _"When he was younger?" Jim said. "He would break you in two." He added that part rather darkly. "But, mark my word, when Spock recovers . . . You are not going to stand a chance with the people he befriends. The blame will be on you!"_

 _"And where have you been for the past ninety four years?" Nero asked._

 _"The Nexus, just died,and came back . . . That is it, chronologically," Jim said. "Or do you want to play checkmate?"_

 _Nero scowled._

 _"Take the Vulcan to the cell . . ." Nero said. "And I will deal with this unwelcome visitor."_

 _The two Romulans guided Spock Prime away._

 _"T'hy'la!" Spock Prime shouted. "No!"_

 _Nero raised a thin eyebrow at the direction of Spock Prime then back toward Jim._

 _"You lay down your life for the Vulcan's planet," Nero said. "You are a very unlucky man, Admiral Kirk."_

 _Jim had a pipe in his hand._

 _"No, I like to think that is you," Jim said. "Think it is going to be easy? No." Jim's grip tightened around the handle as he narrowed his eyes toward the opponent. "It is not."_

 _The doors closed as we heard Spock Prime demanding to be let go and called out at least once, "Jim!"_

* * *

"Captain," Nyota reported, turning away from the communication table lay out screen with one hand on the bead in her ear. "You may want to hear this."

Pike raised a eyebrow glancing off to the two men.

After arriving in a empty lay out of space where Vulcan was intact and Nero was no where in sight, Cadet Kirk's recent sneak-a-board, the loss of many lives from the attack launched by Nero, and the emergency assembly of most Star Fleet Cadet's were astounding. Kirk had expected to see a spaceship above Vulcan (As did everyone).

"Hear what, exactly?" Pike asked.

"It is coming from Delta Vega," Nyota reported. "Star Fleet communications. It is a different frequency. Not coming from a base. It is active and still going."

"Put the audio on." Pike said.

The screen sizzled.

"You know Spock . . . I always thought I would die alone." Jim said.

Spock of this universe was puzzled.

"I fail to see how I am in two places at once." Spock said.

"Spock, shhhh." Kirk said, with one hand on his lip.

Spock frowned.

Now he did not like being the one hushed.

"No, Jim," Spock Prime said in a gentle voice. "You will not. Not this time. You are never alone far as I am concerned."

"Ah Spock . . . There's one regret I have." Jim said.

"What is that?" Spock Prime asked.

"Not going on the tour for the _Enterprise B_." Jim said, then he had a cough.

Pike looked over toward Nyota.

"I am trying to get visible contact." Nyota reported.

"Do that, Lieutenant," Captain Pike said, turning his attention back toward the screen.

Kirk stepped forward with shock on his face.

"Kirk. . . Don't talk that way." Spock Prime said.

"I am not dying alone, like you said, I have my best and most loyal Vulcan buddy in the entire universe!" Jim said. "Don't you see how fun it has been?"

"I have . . ." Spock Prime said. "And always will see the fun in it. However illogical it is."

"Spock . . . Maybe I . . ." Jim said. "I went too far. Did I go too far?"

"Nero deserved that black eye," Spock Prime said. "Jim, don't close your eyes."

"I am fine, Spock," Jim said. "Just need to get rid of this headache. . . ."

Lieutenant Nyota Uhura turned away from the screen.

"I am unable to, Captain." Uhura said.

Jim closed his eyes.

"Ensign Chekov, lock on their patterns and send the information to the transporter." Pike said.

"Spock," Jim said. "I am glad I cheated on the Kobyashi Maru."

Kirk's face turned into horror.

"Yes, keptain." Chekov said.

"Jim. . . " There was a pause. "Jim? " It was the sound of a frightened Vulcan. "Jim!"

Then was silence and the screen turned back into space view.

"We have lost contact." Nyota reported.

Nyota could see there was a troubled expression about Spock's face. Kirk seemed to be frozen soaking in what he just heard. There was disbelief in his eyes. Those bright blue eyes.

"Pike to Transport," Pike said. "Send them to Med Bay . . .Pike out." Pike looked at the two stunned men. "We are going to find Nero and get these two figured out. I want no arguments, am I clear?"

"Yes sir."

* * *

 **. . . Med Bay . . .**

 **. . .Two hours later. . .**

Spock Prime held onto the hand of his T'hy'la sitting down in a small chair with the curtain around them. The Admiral hadn't waken up since. . . Since they aboard the ship with no other than, by accident, with a disheveled Scotty still perfecting on transporting while the object was at warp. Spock Prime had little word with Scotty regarding that subject before they were separated. Enough words to help him find out that it is indeed possible by telling the formula.

McCoy came into the private room with a Padd.

"So, how old is he?" McCoy asked.

"Sixty," Spock Prime said. "I am one hundred fifty-eight, Doctor McCoy."

McCoy frowned.

"How do you know my last name?" McCoy asked.

"You won't believe me." Spock said.

McCoy lowered his Padd.

"Try me." McCoy said.

"I am Ambassador Spock from a Alternate Timeline," Spock Prime said. "I would appreciate it if you did not tell the entire ship." He turned his head over toward Jim. "This is Admiral James T. Kirk. . ." Spock Prime turned his head back in the direction of McCoy. "What is his condition, Doctor?"

"His heart was nearly torn out of his chest," McCoy said. "Nearly!" Spock nodded. "He is going to need a new heart, a new liver, some down time for those broken ribs, and a few other injuries that are minor . . ." McCoy lowered his voice. "I am sorry, but I do not believe this . . . version . . . of your friend is going to stand a chance to survival. Not if he has a damn miracle."

"Does the federation still clone body parts?" Spock asked, in a low voice.

"Yes, but that takes months to do." McCoy noted.

"How long. . ." Spock said.

"Weeks, I say. . . Say, what did he get stabbed by?" McCoy asked.

Spock closed his eyes disturbed by the chances that he'll lose his other half.

' _I am here, Jim,'_ Spock thought. ' _Please don't leave me.'_

McCoy then went out of the private room where he came across Kirk.

"So,who are they?" Kirk asked.

"I am more curious about why they are here then who are they as it is very logical as to who they are." Spock said.

"I just want to make sure before I jump to conclusions." Kirk replied.

"Like you cheated on my test," Spock said. "And you are already sure who they are."

"They are both of you," McCoy said. Their attention turned toward him. "Apparently Ambassador Spock needs to be alone."

"Why?" Spock asked.

"Because his Kirk is dying," McCoy said. "I didn't tell the other Spock that . . His companion may have days to live . . . Because . . ." He looked over toward the curtain then back toward the men. "If you have seen a old Vulcan care about a human so deeply and very closely, you might just want to give him hope that his friend will make it to next week. The damage done to his rib cage, skin, and his heart . . it was bad . . Nearly fatal. Needs most of his organs replaced due to whatever the hell Nero put him through. When the Ambassador came in with the Admiral, the Ambassador had his hand over the wound to prevent it from bleeding. Lucky enough it was in the blood clotting process and I was able to stitch the admiral up afterwards. . ." He seemed to be disappointed and sad for the two. "For now, Admiral Kirk's life is in His hands. I can just make his death comfortable. That's all I can do."

"How old are they?" Kirk asked, softly.

"Kirk is sixty and Spock is one hundred fifty-eight." McCoy said.

"I am not over the cadets age." Spock said.

"The point is," McCoy said. "I think they are in some agreement of some sorts. The Vulcan hasn't left the Admiral's side since he got back from the operation. Been holding his hand since."

"Cadet Kirk-" Spock started.

"Call me captain." Kirk said.

Spock did not seem to be pleased.

"Despite Captain Pike's capture, I refer to you as your given rank." Spock said.

McCoy left the two.

"Title, you mean." Kirk said.

Spock seemed to be caught off-guard.

"Is it logical to refer to me as the title I have currently on this ship?" Kirk asked.

"It is," Spock said. "But you are not supposed to be the captain of this ship."

"I have a hunch that I am supposed to be," Kirk said. "Now, Spock, what do you have in mind?"

"Captain, it is imperative we speak alone on this matter." Spock said.

* * *

 **. . . 15 minutes later. . .**

 **. . . Private place. . .**

"Captain, I have a theory about these two." Spock said.

"What is it?" Kirk asked.

"I believe they are married." Spock said.

"But they don't have rings." Kirk said.

Spock had one of his 'your logic is invalid' kind of looks.

"They do not need to have rings to be married," Spock explained. "Their katra's are one and the same. They have made the bond."

Kirk raised a eyebrow, curiously.

"What's so special about it?" Kirk asked.

Spock stared at Kirk as though he had just said it to him.

"These two can speak telepathically," Spock said. "If their bond is strong enough . . . If one of them dies so will the other. Unless the mental shield is risen and the severed connection is softened for both partners. Whatever connection they had would be blocked so it would allow the other to live. Vulcans do not partner themselves with humans for that reason. Humans die quickly and we out live them."

Kirk lowered his brow with a nod and a 'uh huh'.

"Your mother was a human and I haven't heard if she had 'the bond' with your father," Kirk said. "Would he die if she had died?"

"No," Spock said. "Because they are _not_ bonded. They know each other too well. My father respects my mother too much."

"Oh Spock," Kirk said. "What do you mean to say about this . . . bond?"

"They are stuck together until death." Spock said.

"Stuck with you, for like, ever?" Kirk said.

"Yes." Spock said.

"Uh huh, I don't think so." Kirk said.

"I agree," Spock said. "We do not share anything in common. You are a cheater and I am a rule follower. That relationship is highly illogical."

"Spock." Kirk said, with his hands behind his back.

"Yes?" Spock said.

Kirk had a small smile on his face.

"Never change." Kirk asked.

Spock looked at Kirk dumbfounded.

"What do you mean?" Spock asked.

Kirk moved his left hand to his side then brought his right hand up.

"Don't change who you are." Kirk patted on the shoulder of the Vulcan using his right hand then he walked down the hallway leaving the confused Vulcan.

"Captain, are you intending to go after Nero?" Spock asked.

"And get Pike back, why hell yes." Kirk said.

Spock followed.

"There is 96 point five percent of death and four percent of survival," Spock said. "If you go without back up."

"Are you insisting on a rescue mission, Commander?" Kirk asked.

"Logically, I am." Spock said.

"You just want to go to make daddy proud." Kirk said.

"My father is no where on this ship." Spock said.

"Ow, figure of speech. It was just a joke." Kirk said.

"I fail to see the humor in it." Spock said.

"Spock. . . One of these days, that humor is going to get you killed." Kirk said.

"That most certainly will not happen." Spock said.

"Vulcans sound like they have no humor." Kirk said.

"Oh, we do, just at regular intervals and we do not waste our energy making unwanted facial expressions." Spock said.

"Regular intervals. . ." Kirk said.

"'Yes, regular intervals." Spock said.

"How do Vulcans laugh when they do not laugh?" Kirk asked.

"We do so in the mind." Spock remarked.

"Uh huh. . . not convinced," Kirk went into the turbo lift and so did Spock. "Teach me how to laugh in my mind."

"It is quite easy," Spock said. "Picture a amusing topic and keep your face stoic."

Kirk had a glance at the commander with a raised eyebrow as the door shut.

* * *

" _Jim, don't leave me._ "

Spock.

" _I never left_." Was what Jim wanted to say.

Jim's eyes opened to see the bridge.

The old bridge.

His _Enterprise_.

"You have to go back for him, you know." Came a familiar older voice.

Jim stood up from the chair turning toward the source of the voice that belonged to a older man with dark brown hair, a wedding ring on his ring finger, and a blue medical uniform on. This was the doctor he knew in and out. The man he needed to act as a balance between he and Spock. The man who would tell Jim if he had gone too far if Spock weren't there. His personal friend. That friend he had missed from all those years inside the Nexus. The Nexus had been lenient for Jim. It brought him into a Alternate Universe that was very real. He had been sent on his next to last adventure.

"Bones!" Jim said.

Bones was right beside the chair.

"You haven't aged a day, Jim."

Jim grabbed McCoy into a hug.

"I missed you, Bones." Jim said, as he teared up.

"So did I, old friend." Bones said, with a smile.

Their hug broke.

"HellooOo captain!" Uhura was at her station with her elbow propped against the consoles. She was young, once more, appearing to be pleased. "We are waiting for you."

Jim looked around.

"Sulu, Chekov, Scotty,. . . Uhura?" Jim said. "How long have you been here?"

"A very long time, Jim," Bones said. "Turns out this is our afterlife."

"Exploring the universe for years to come." Scotty Prime said.

Jim gasped.

"Am I dead?" Jim asked, feeling dread.

"No," Bones said. "Not yet. You are in-between. You are not going to die this year. This is _not_ your time."

"Go back to the poor Vulcan," Scotty Prime said. "He needs you."

"How do you know?" Jim said.

"We have known for a long time, Jim." Bones said

"We have always known," Chekov Prime said. "Your love story is better zhan zhe Russians love stories!"

"Chekov?" Jim said, in shock as he raised a eyebrow.

"Kidding, Russian love stories is zhe best," Chekov Prime said. "I spent my young years aboard zhis ship. You never know. . . we might come across a ghost ship like ours in space when we depart earth orbit."

Jim stared at the screen which displayed Earth.

From orbit.

"We are in orbit?"

"Yes, keptain."

"You have always been there . . . waiting . . for me," Kirk was blown, mind blown, really. He turned his attention to his crew. "How many crew members are there?"

"Seven hundred and counting," Scotty Prime said. "We can't leave without the captain and first officer/science officer."

"Jim, go back." Bones said.

"But. . . I don't feel like I can make it." Jim admitted.

"Jim, listen to me," Bones said. "You mean the world to Spock. If you die . . . for gods sake he is going to die of a broken heart that would need to be remedied by dying. We do not want Spock to die by a broken heart. He has to die of old age and . . so do you."

"Captain, you always told me to follow my heart," Sulu Prime said. "I say, follow yours. Follow your heart. Where do you want to go?"

"Home." Jim said

"Home is where the heart is, kid." Bones said.

Jim smiled.

That cocky-as-hell smile.

"I know," Jim said. "And I can wait being on the _Enterprise_ for eternity."

Jim was disappearing.

"We'll be watching you, Keptain." Chekov Prime said.

"Tell Spock I have successfully learned to play the Vulcan Lute," Uhura said. "And been practicing my singing. He'll be in for a treat when he comes aboard."

"Farewell, until next time." Jim said.

"Take care of yourself and the Vulcan in the land of the living, you hear?" Scotty Prime asked.

"I will." Jim said.

And there Jim vanished.

* * *

 _Jim_.

"One day, the Basset Hound was lured to a location by his nose," Spock Prime was reading a book. "It was a particular scent. Very unique. Some would say it was perhaps extraordinary and uneventful, but the scent itself seemed to say more to the dog. Dogs have more receptive noses than human beings according to fact. So the Basset Hound had his nose to the ground walking through the forest with his scrambling owners rushing to find him." He raised a eyebrow. "Puzzling how two people who do not know each other own the same dog. How is this even logical?"

' _Because it isn't logical, it is the play of story writing and narrative writing to draw two people together_.'

Spock Prime had heard snippets of thoughts from his Jim.

The thought made the old Vulcan smile.

It had been a week since the defeat of Nero (who was once again sent into a Alternate Universe, sadly, perhaps he found a universe where his family was alive and his other self was dead. Only a goblin could hope) and since the puzzling arrival of the two Primes.

"Soo Martha and Jessie collided into one another. . . Jessie was the first to land butt first on the ground with her scarf going over her face and her legs covered by leaves. Martha had landed into a large pile of leaves. Her dark head with curly hair poked out. She had blue crystal eyes. For the moment they saw each other there seemed to be something stirring inside of them. Could it be their desire to find the Basset Hound?" Spock Prime had a short chuckle. "Highly logical." From the doorway we could see both Spock and Kirk leaning halfway in watching the old Vulcan talk. "Don't you agree this sounds like a romantic novel rather than a comedy adventure novel?"

' _Agreed_.'

Spock Prime had a short lived smile.

"I knew you would agree, T'hy'la." Spock Prime said.

The blood on Spock's face drained and he excused himself leaving Kirk.

"You really love him, don't you?" Kirk asked.

"There is no question about it," Spock Prime said. "Between us . . . It was Jim who came around first."

Kirk walked in.

"What else did I not screw up on?" Kirk asked.

"I am not at the liberty to tell you," Spock Prime said. "Come back when you are sixty."

Kirk had a laugh.

"If you live that long!" Kirk said.

"I am half Vulcan," Spock Prime reminded Kirk. "I have 42 extra years and I will use them wisely if my T'hy'la comes back."

"Then I will be fifty three years old when you die." Kirk said, with his math being off.

"My kind is known to outlive 200 years, Kirk," Spock Prime said. "Most likely . . . Your history will be different than how ours was because of the significance that lead you to your crew. With that in mind, knowing your current life story will be different, in my reality you were once a lieutenant acting as a instructor for the academy."

Kirk's eyes grew wide.

"Really?"

The Vulcan nodded.

"Really."

Kirk drew a breath.

"I gotta beat that," Kirk said. "Since I know it. It won't happen."

"You are correct on that one," Spock Prime said. "History will play very differently as you will find out."

"I hope he comes out of it," Kirk said. "I really do." He had a nod then made the Vulcan gesture. "Mr Spock."

Spock Prime reciprocated.

"Live long and prosper." Spock Prime said.

Young Kirk left the door to follow after his Spock, who he was concerned about for leaving so suddenly, leaving the two elderly.

* * *

"So Spock, what is the deal?" Was the first question out of Kirk's mouth.

Kirk was beside Spock outside on the patio.

"The deal is . . . I did not realize they . . . had been _that_ close." Came Spock's reply.

Kirk raised a eyebrow briefly then lowered it.

"You said they were married, Spock, you should have _expected_ that." The words were like daggers to the Vulcan.

"No one expects hearing a human has your other half." The Vulcan had his hands behind his back. "Do you feel something?"

"Between us?" Kirk raised a brow. "No." Kirk lowered his brow. "Not at the time. Beeessides, we are two _different_ people."

"Maybe we are similar to our counterparts in more ways than one." The Vulcan had his gaze on a woman pulling a man's wheelchair.

"Pssaah," Kirk shook his head. "Spock, relax . . ."

"I fail to see how relaxed you are about prime me calling your prime self equivalent to 'sweet heart'." The Vulcan had a mental shudder.

"Old married couple are not us, Spock!" Kirk said, leaning against the rail. "Our futures are going to be different." Kirk was more assured then Spock was. "We won't make the mistakes of our counterparts. It is our destiny and our fate will be shaped by our actions. The future is still being made." He had a cocky grin. "Besides, the road from here on out is _unpredictable_. But I am going to make the best of it." Kirk had a sway of his hand. "Exploring the stars,meeting new civilizations and hot chicks, a couple burritos or two, a couple race cars, a couple speeding shuttles, and missions in-between, and I am good with it!"

The Vulcan raised up his arched eyebrow.

"You have lower expectations than I." The Vulcan acknowledged.

"Oh?" Kirk cupped his hands together on the rail leaning forward. "Then what is yours?"

The Vulcan lowered his eyebrow then looked toward the sky.

"To find my place in the universe." The words were simple and very logical.

Kirk suppressed his laughter but only gave Spock a kind smile uncupping his hands and leaned back from the rail.

"Spock, I believe you currently have a place in the universe." The man patted on the Vulcan's shoulder, lightly, then he left the stoic halfbreed.

Spock turned his attention to two old men playing chess.

" _Logically, by your side on the Enterprise_." Spock mused to himself.

As he always has.

* * *

The Doctor walked into the room with the currently married old couple who bore strong resemblance to Captain Kirk and Commander Spock. Their names were registered as: Salek and James R Kirk. Captain Kirk had explained away this man was his lost grandfather. Commander Spock had explained Salek was a lost relative recently discovered along the grown old grandfather and indicated they were married. Commander Spock had appeared uneasy-for a Vulcan, they appear at ease unlike humans-talking about the marriage.

It almost like he was so awkward about it.

There was more to this story, that Doctor Sanders were sure of, but that it did not need to be told.

"How is he?" Spock Prime asked.

Doctor Sanders had a sigh holding the Padd in his hands.

"He needs a new heart," Doctor Sanders said. "His organs are remarkably self repairing themselves except for his heart."

Spock Prime looked over sadly toward the failing Admiral.

"There has to be a way." Spock Prime said.

"If he lives for months, that would be a miracle," Doctor Sanders said. "He can die any day now, I am so sorry, Salek."

' _I am never going to leave you alone, T'hy'la_.' Came Jim's reply.

' _As will I,Jim_ ,' Spock Prime replied. ' _I will always be by your side_.'

Spock Prime could hear a chuckle from their connection.

' _That's what is consistent for us_.' Jim replied, light heartedly.

Doctor Sanders left.

Spock Prime resumed reading the book.

"I can give you new organs if you tell me that there is always a chance there might be a version of you two who are best friends and nothing more."

Jim saw the entity leaning against the doorframe.

The man in 18th century attire.

Spock was frozen in time as were everyone. He was reading the book called 'Basset Hound and I'. It had a black hardback material with the paperback cover of a Basset Hound in the arms of a skinny yet attractive African American woman with curly hair and eyes that outshined the majority of the bookcover in the fall scenery behind her in the boxed in scene. The author's name was below where it was 'By Samuel Lee Pine' and 'Co-written by Leonard Shatner'. The bookcover around the box was a light orange.

"Trelane." Jim said, barely and _almost_ did not recall the man.

"Nice,pick up quickly." Trelane said.

"It has been three decades . . ." Jim said.

"It has been three thousand two hundred forty-three years for me, captain." Trelane said, taking his back off the wall.

"It is admiral now, and please, call me Jim." Jim requested.

"Phessah, you take the fun out of it!" Trelane complained.

Jim narrowed his hazel eyes toward the entity.

"What are you?" Jim asked.

Trelane frowned.

"Will you swear not to tell your other self?" Trelane asked. "Because I will be popping in on him in two years."

"I swear over my father's grave that I will not tell." Jim said.

"Now, tell me." Trelane said.

"No, _you_ tell **me**!" Jim said.

Trelane frowned.

"I am a Q from the Q continuum," Trelane said. "My father is Q and so is my mother."

"That is not surprising to hear," Jim said. "So they are both Q."

"Their names _are_ Q," Trelane said. "You are lucky my mother gave me a human name!"

"Where have you been for the past three decades?" Jim asked.

"Learning, obviously," Trelane said. "My father has been teaching me to play fair with my toys." He rubbed his two fingers. "Very protective for a scientist." The entity darted his eyes toward Jim. "Now, tell me what I want to hear. Is there a chance there is a universe out there where the two of you never became involved and were best friends for life?"

"It is a possibility," Jim replied. "And a possibility that you have popped up in numerouses of these universes in the past not once but multiple times."

"You come from the original universe," Trelane said. "Now you are living in a splinter universe because the Nexus got a personality and conscience. The splinter universe _should_ be called the Alternate Universe. I visited the original universe once in the past." He paused, choosing his next few words wisely. "Lets say you are right. Could they somehow become. . . involved?"

"If they have feelings for one another then there is a significant possibility." Jim said.

Trelane sported one of his familiar grins.

"Do you want to know how you are able to talk?" Trelane asked

"Yes." Jim said.

"I am speaking telepathically with you. I am the cat in the window freezing time to have this exchange. It is all in your mind," Jim looked over to see a cat behind the window staring right at his direction. "Since you have given me the honest answers I seek . . . Spock will be getting his miracle, shortly, very shortly. For now I am time-locking you until that miracle arrives. You will appear to be dead but you are not, Spock will be visiting you every day insisting you are not dead to the point he will steal your body, sneak off to a planet such as Delta Vega, and live in seclusion clinging onto hope. With someone like . . .Christine Chapel, young lady, who believes him. That hope. . That hope that will be . . . well . . . granted, I say. Your greatest enemy is your greatest hope, admiral and you won't notice anything has happened until you are unlocked."

Trelane waved his hand vanishing in a brilliant flare of light.

"Spock!" Jim shouted.

And everything utterly white around Jim.

* * *

"Captain, I have been informed that Salek has stolen your grandfather and gone somewhere unknown," Nyota reported. "They want him to let go."

Nyota and Kirk were in private.

"Keeps saying he is not dead," Kirk said. "Maybe Salek is right. Maybe there is something going on below our noses."

"How do I tell Spock?" Nyota asked.

"Gently," Kirk said. "Or do not."

"But Captain-" Nyota started but Kirk held his hand up shaking it.

"Far as I am concerned, we are not going after Salek for a dead man who he has to bury," Captain Kirk said. "The heart wants what it wants."

"Captain . . ." Nyota said.

"It is a truth it has taken me a long time to realize," Kirk said. "We won't tell Spock. Agreed? Because Spock will follow the rules."

"He'll find out." Nyota said.

"I have a feeling convincing him to ignore the request to go after his counterpart will be easy once he finds out," Kirk said. "He will understand."

"You are counting on luck." Nyota said.

"No," Kirk said. "I am counting on Spock's conscience."

* * *

 **. . .August 1st . . . 2258 . . .**

 **. . . Planet 24847. . . (A plant inhabited by living organisms resembling numbers, hence the name)**

"Captain." Spock said, coming to Kirk's side while in a forest headed to a small civilization of numbers. "I have a question."

"Yes, Mr Spock?" Kirk said.

"If. . . what happened to your counterpart, happened to me, what would you do?" Spock asked.

That made Kirk pause.

He really hadn't given it that much thought.

"I don't know." Kirk said.

Spock raised a eyebrow.

"You don't know?" Spock asked.

Kirk sighed.

The Vulcan seriously would pester him about that reply for months, even years, if possible.

"If I had a gut feeling you were still alive then I would argue and fight tooth and nail,quite possibly with the aid of some Vulcans, that you are still alive even though you appear to be dead."

"What if my heart is not beating?"

"Spock, is there something on your mind that you are not telling me?"

"My other self told me that . . . His Kirk told him, "I owe you because you nearly died on me" but he would not press further about it," Spock said. "What if, with all of science and equipment, I cannot be resistated?"

"Spock, when there is a will there is a way," Kirk said. "And how did he owe him?"

"I do not know." Spock said.

"Hey, lovebirds!" McCoy shouted. "You missed a turn!"

The two stopped in their tracks.

"We are so not love birds." Kirk said.

"Affirmative, captain. His assumption is a logical one." Spock said.

"Ooh really?" Kirk asked. "Mind telling me?"

"That is for you to figure out." Spock said, going back in the direction they were coming from.

* * *

 **. . .June 1st, 2259. . .**

 **. . . Planet Triscius. . .**

A figure went out of a shuttle,if not, almost shuntered. He straightened himself up. His green if not almost blue eyes stood out. He straightened his dark hair back with his raised up the hood feeling the wind pressing the cold against him. He could see there being mounds of snow piled up making a easy path leading to separate houses dotting the street that resembled more of a earthly colony. He knew where he was going. He put on a pair of gloves and wore a purple scarf around his neck. Before he embarked on a mission to save his family and go back into deep space, he had to do a favor.

A rather easy favor.

For someone who pitied these two.

He had made a promise to someone during his ways of being under the capture of Star Fleet helping them make new powerful weapons against potential threats like Nero. Surely that person didn't believe the awakened one would keep his word so searching for him wouldn't come here. Who is our new visitor to this planet? It is Khan Noonien Singh or more else John Harrison to those who are curious of his federation alias. Finding these two was remarkably easy. Using a Transporter system to lock in on their patterns that located them. It could not beam them from planets away. If one wanted to believe this bio-engineered superhuman had no heart to keep promises then they would be wrong.

Very.

Very. Very. Very wrong.

Just because he is Khan and all!

He took out a small rounded device that had a pattern tracker beaming on and off. Khan looked up walking toward the direction of the pattern signatures. He came past several houses. There were animal life that were more earthly then he could count. There was a pack of dogs with smaller pups tailing after them, twelve puppies in all, and the two dogs in the lead were the parents. One dog was white while the other was white with black spots all over. The family of dogs vanished before his eyes. They had the looks of perfection except for the larger dog with spots all over. They were dogs, didn't have anything to do with perfection for humanity. Khan walked and walked until he came to a fairly large building with a wide door. One that should be part of a school.

Khan came to the door.

"Pattern signatures are inside the building." The machine said.

Khan closed the machine, put it into his coat pocket then knocked on the door three times and stepped back

Shorty afterwards the left dor opened to reveal a woman with 1960's beehive hair style.

"Yes?" Christine asked.

"Is Mr Salek and Mr Kirk here?" Khan asked.

"Why yes, they are," Christine said, with sweat coming down her cheeks. She seemed to have been excited at first about something. "Who are you?"

"I am John Harrison, Doctor Harrison," Khan lied. "I am here to help them."

With a reassuring voice and the looks, Christine allowed Khan to enter.

"Mr Salek," Christine called. "We have a doctor here!"

There was no reply.

"Right," Christine said. "His hearing has become bad."

Khan lowered his hood,took off a small knapsack, then took off his coat then hung it on a hanger along with his scarf and picked the knapsack up. Christine had blue beautiful eyes that were kind and very generous. She had blonde pretty hair. Khan wiped his boots off on the welcome mat, put his gloves away into his coat pockets, then followed the woman down the hall. She had a nice aroma about her. It occurred to Khan that she was wearing a nice type of perfume. Why was she wearing perfume? That was puzzling. What did she have to gain by wearing perfume? Perhaps Christine wanted to feel that the situation she was in wasn't so bad.

"How long?" Khan asked.

"He hasn't been breathing in a year, it's like. . ." Christine paused. "He is frozen."

"Frozen?" Khan asked, surprised.

"In time." Chistine added.

Khan hadn't been told that.

Why did they always leave the important facts out?

"But?" Khan asked.

"His heart beat is faint now, it recently . . . started, again." Christine said, as they went down the hallway.

"Hm. . ." Khan said. "Interesting."

"How did you find us?" Christine asked.

"I had a friend who tracked your shuttle craft which lead me to this planet," Khan lied. "I am only interested in saving lives, Miss. . ."

"Chapel,Christine Chapel." Christine said.

"Pretty name, Miss Chapel." Khan said.

Christine had a smile along with a blush.

"Why thank you, Doctor Harrison." Christine said.

Eventually they came into the room where Spock Prime was sitting by the bed of his T'hy'la.

"Hello," Khan said. "It wasn't easy finding you. Why did you go into the neutral zone?"

Spock Prime looked up to see that familiar tone in the way it was worded.

"Who is he?" Spock Prime asked, holding the hand of Jim.

' _Spock. ._ .' The connection was weak and faint.

"This is Doctor John Harrison," Christine said. "He is here to help."

"I can save your friend with my blood." Khan said.

Spock raised that familiar eyebrow.

"Your. . . blood?" Spock Prime said.

Khan nodded.

"I tested it on a poodle to be sure," Khan said. "I am sure my help will be very appreciated."

Spock Prime lowered his eyebrow.

"Nurse Chapel, can you give us from privacy with the doctor?" Spock Prime said. "I believe your tea is burning."

Christine's eyes went wide.

"My tea." Christine said, smelling the burning of tea.

Christine left the room.

"It has been so many years but that voice . . ." Spock Prime said. "You are some-one I despise dearly."

"We just met." Khan said.

"By my logic, I have known you for half my lifetime," Spock Prime said. "And if you are lying to me, Khan, then I will have a word with you and I will tell my counterpart of this universe (before you step foot on Earth) what you are very capable of. I will also tell everything I know about you, what you are capable of, what you will do, and what you have done in the past." There was anger in the Vulcan's voice. "It wasn't easy to defeat you once but I assume . . . You will go down with far more cruel fight."

"Who are you?" Khan asked.

"I do not have the liberty to say," Spock Prime said. "But what I will do is tell you this: _If Jim dies . . . .beware my wrath_."

"So basically, I will have hell to pay which is not the case," Khan said. "I need you to trust me."

"My trust with you is very fragile," Spock Prime said. "Do not misuse it."

* * *

 **. . . Two hours later . .**

Jim's eyes started to open. His heart had was basically being moved back to its original position reconnecting several parts together and making the ribs be healed as well. All because of Khan's blood. His ribs were still sore from the whole infliction created by Nero. Jim recalled briefly visiting the afterlife, having a hug with his old friend Bones, and speaking with a figure who had never appeared in thirty-one years to Jim. His strength was returning. He could see a window beside that displayed sheets of snow, houses that had small windows displaying a warm glowing inside, and the sky was a dark hovering gray.

Jim turned his head in the direction of a woman at the left hand foot of the bed.

She was strikingly familiar.

He had seen her a lot on the original _Enterprise_ -

 _It is her_ , it occurred to Jim.

"Hello, my name-"

"Nurse Chapel," Jim said. "Why you are still attractive as you were the first day I saw you on my ship."

"I believe you are mistaking me for someone else." Christine said.

"There is no mistake, Nurse," Spock Prime said. "He is remembering memories from a dream. . ." He raised a eyebrow. "Should we tell her?"

"Ah Spock, we should," Jim said. "Can't keep the cat out of the bag."

"But there's only one Spock." Christine said.

"That is a funny story," Spock Prime said. "Nurse Chapel, I once was acquainted to a version of yourself that was attracted to me in a positive light. A good friend who I called Christine. Jim and I are from a Alternate Universe. My name is Spock, Ambassador Spock. Jim is not captain Kirk's grandfather. He is Admiral James T. Kirk."

"I told you that she would make quite the aunt." Jim said.

"If she were family, but she was not." Spock Prime said.

"You had children?" Christine asked, in shock.

"No," Jim said. "Well, technically, I did and so did Spock but to two different women."

"How do I refer to you to . . . If I somehow come across the other yous?" Christine asked.

"Admiral and Ambassador, respectively," Spock Prime said. "Calling us Primes would be convenient but to call us by our titles would be logical."

"He has sound logic," Jim said. "I love that logic of his."

"This is. . . weird." Christine said.

"I can tell you a thousand stories of weird or. . . what?" Jim said, deviously.

"Not right now," Spock Prime said. "You are still recovering from the blood transfusion."

"Blood. . . what?" Jim said.

"You had a blood transfusion with Doctor John Harrison," Christine said. "He left a hour ago, he was very thorough and helpful. I wonder how he did it."

' _It was Khan, Jim, but different_ ,' Spock Prime explained. ' _Very different. You wouldn't recognize him. I suspect he was given a do-over in this universe_.'

Jim smiled.

"Ah," Jim said. "Not as great as my doctor."

' _Why given a do-over?_ ' Jim asked.

"Nobody is better than our doctor," Spock Prime agreed.

' _The Federation likely searched for him after Nero to better prepare themselves for what the universe has in store,_ ' Spock Prime theorized. ' _And they did not want him recognized_.'

"Your legs are going to take awhile before they start working like they did before." Christine said.

Jim looked over to Spock Prme, distressed.

"Do I have memory wipe outs or did Nero injure my legs worse than I recall?" Jim asked.

"You had a couple black outs as I recall," Spock Prime said. "Your legs . . . Nurse. . ."

"They were . . ." Christine shuddered. "They were decommissioned. The only reason why you still have them is because Doctor McCoy was very stubborn that there was a chance they could work again. Feeling your legs will be taking awhile." She pointed to a screen beside Jim. "I used this to check on your medical status an hour ago. That's when I noticed the repair being done."

 _'So, I had lame legs all this time?_ ' Jim asked.

' _Affirmative,_ ' Spock Prime replied. ' _Jim_.'

"Where should we go next, Spock?" Jim said.

"Anywhere in the universe, but out of our other selves path." Spock Prime said.

"That sounds good to me." Jim said.

"Should we visit the Shore Leave Planet after it is discovered?" Spock Prime asked.

"For old times, why not!" Jim said, delighted.

' _Spock,_ ' Jim said. ' _We have to mend the connection. It still hurts_.'

' _We will, Jim_ ,' Spock Prime replied. _'When you are better_.'

"Until your legs are operational, you are not going anywhere,admiral," Christine said. "And we are going to make sure you get some leg rehabilitation."

Speaking of which, Jim couldn't feel his lower body parts.

It is like he didn't have them.

"Feeling will come back in time with patience and exercise." Spock Prime said.

* * *

 **. . . 2309 . . .**

 **. . . Earth 2 . . .**

The influence Jim and Spock Prime had on this timeline prevented this Kirk from going on the Enterprise B. Fifty long years they had together, stuck like banana glue, by each others side. A couple decades ago Prime Spock let it slip to his other self that he would need to get to Romulus sooner on the precise date a rogue supernova comes to engulf the planet rather than on time. So soon that Nero would be spared of his loss once more. So soon that history will not repeat itself.

Kirk, of this timeline, fell for a woman, and had three children shortly after retiring from Star Fleet permanently. Bruce, Bryan, and Barbara.

Spock, of this timeline, had two children named George and Hikaru with Nyota. Hikaru had some percentage of Vulcan in him while George had none. George was very human, more human than his brother. He had a thing for the stars. George would sit down on a tree gazing at the stars right beside his window. He was a good climber. Nyota had often asked why Spock chose to name their second child 'George'. They didn't have any Georges in either family. George stood up for his brother, Hikaru, when the Vulcan sibling refused to stand up. Sometimes George came back with a black eye. Nyota would sigh then ask what he got into: this time.

Kirk named his three children after three of his friends from the academy who were at least like brothers and sisters to him.

Their children went their separate paths when they grew up.

History had been changed, which meant everyone went their separate ways and not many saw each other afterwards except for Spock and Nyota they stuck together.

Kirk was alive, apparently, as a instructor for Star Fleet.

He may have influenced George and Hikaru.

Hikaru had some resemblance to Spock easily enough that Kirk encouraged him to grow a backbone and pick up some new logic.

George?

He died during a Klingon attack doing what he did best, standing up for his brother (who was a Ensign) and his brother survived that ordeal.

Apparently that was one of many things that lead to Klingons getting a treaty with the federation due to Hikaru growing a backbone and deciding to help these poor guys when their planet was going to die.

Okay, now?

We should go to our Spock Prime and our Jim.

"Spock . . ." Jim said.

"Yes?" Spock said.

"I didn't tell you this but," Jim said. "The Nexus showed me a entirely different reality where you were surrounded by people who. . . looked a lot like Sulu, Chekov,me, Uhura,Scotty,McCoy, and you but younger. Like we were back on the Enterprise in her five year maiden voyage. You were dying. You were surrounded by people who were strangers." He had a sigh. "I realized now that was. . . what could have happened if I never came. I made you live longer. Fifty some years."

"You have had quite the influence on me, admiral." Spock said

"And you have had the influence on me, ambassador," Kirk teasingly said, as their hands were tightly together as they were sitting in two chairs in front of the fireplace.

It was a cold winter this time around.

More bitter and severe than the numerous winters. The windows were covered by ice, several feet of snow covered the windows. It would take days for the snow to melt.

"That is impressive you thought of me and decided to come." Spock said.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world," Jim said. "None of it."

"Jim. . ." Spock said.

"Yes?" Jim said.

"Thank you. Thank you for saving Vulcan." Spock said.

Jim smiled.

"Hah, at least my part of the 'I owe you' dying is fulfilled," Jim jokingly said. "Saving the ship and I saved your home. I would do it again. And I am glad my other self doesn't have to do that."

"Do you ever think they will come together?" Spock asked

"This is the universe where they are best friends for life,Spock," Jim said. "I believe our deaths would reunite these lifetime buddies and allow these two to grieve."

"I did tell your other self to come back when he is sixty regarding his mistakes." Spock said.

Jim had a short laugh.

"It has been fifty years, Spock," Jim said. "I believe he _knows_."

"That is logical." Spock said.

"Hey Spock . . . Do you feel your time is coming? I feel as though mine is coming."

"I can feel it, T'hy'la."

Jim's vision was getting darker and darker.

"I will see you over there," Jim said. "They're waiting for us." Light was disappearing from Jim's eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Spock said, watching the life drain out of his beloved.

For Spock, it would take one hour, thirty minutes,and two seconds for him to die.

So he closed the eyes of Jim's empty vessel and for once, Jim looked at peace.

So Spock went over his lifetime that he cherished and had. He replayed the holo-emitter in his mind going through his entire life. That would take one hour and thirty minutes. He could feel the presence of his old friends around him. He lost the holo-emitter during the travels he had with Jim. It had probably broken on Spock's watch. He didn't need to find it. He had Jim. That's all Spock had needed. His best and loyal partner in the entire universe.

" _Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you..." Spock recalled being confused as the holographic version of Jim stopped and grinned. "I know I know, it's illogical to celebrate something you had nothing to do with, but I haven't had the chance to congratulate you on your appointment to the ambassadorship so I thought I'd seize the occasion..." Holo Jim had a slow clap. "Bravo, Spock!" He heard a applause that sounded like it came from a radio. It stopped. "They tell me your first mission may take you away for awhile, so I'll be the first to wish you luck... and to say... I miss you, old friend.I suppose I'd always imagined us... outgrowing Starfleet together. Watching life swing us into our Emeritus years... I look around at the new cadets now and can't help thinking... has it really been so long? Wasn't it only yesterday we stepped onto the_ Enterprise _as boys?"_

Spock recalled standing beside Scotty watching his new captain beam aboard the ship. There was something that struck him about Kirk. Those gentle human eyes. The blonde curls. The look of sincere on his face. The youth radiating off him like Jim had gotten out of a living cinematic masterpiece. He recalled the first word, _"Mr Spock, I am your captain,"_ followed by the man holding his hand out. " _Captain James T Kirk."_ followed by Spock being confused on the gesture of the hand shake. He never did that. Even though the first action between a human and Vulcan in history was a handshake: this was different. Spock recalled, " _That gesture is not necessary, captain,_ " Jim lowered his hand. _"Have you played chess before?"_

And the rest was history, literately.

 _"That I had to prove to the crew I deserved command... and their respect?" Jim appeared to be troubled but that look vanished, followed by a sway of his hand. "I know what you'd say – 'It's their turn now, Jim...' And of course you're right... but it got me thinking: Who's to say we can't go one more round? By the last tally, only twenty five percent of the galaxy's been chartered..." Jim frowned appearing to be unhappy about that. "I'd call that negligent. Criminal even – an invitation." The holo-Jim had a chuckle then he looked back toward Spock's direction with sincereness. "You once said being a starship captain was my first, best destiny... if that's true, then yours is to be by my side." Spock smiled recalling the times being by Jim's side actually lead to saving his life. Oh those glorious and contradictory days. "If there's any true logic to the universe... we'll end up on that bridge again someday. Admit it, Spock. For people like us, the journey itself... is home."_

Spock opened his eyes.

"I am coming, Jim." Spock said feeling his strength in his body weaken.

* * *

Spock found himself on the Enterprise.

The old Enterprise.

The walls were beige and old styled unlike the white interior in the alternate universe. He turned around puzzled why he was in the transporter room. He stepped off the holopad to see no one was at the transporter consoles.

"Spock!" Came a familiar shout.

Spock turned in the direction of the younger voice to see his captain. HIS CAPTAIN. Jim caught Spock into a hug. A rather warm and ghostly one in fact. Jim was young again. So logically that means he too has recently passed away. They were ghosts, as the term goes, forever stuck as their younger selves for eternity. Jim was in his golden captain shirt. His hair blonde, and curly the way it was all those years ago. That blonde hair had turned into brown over the years that aged the young captain.

"Jim." Spock whispered, his arms wrapping around the young man's back.

Jim broke free of Spock's grip.

"Has it occurred to you where you are in?" Jim asked.

"The Transporter room," Spock said. "You landed here too?"

Jim grinned, with a short nod.

"Correct!" Jim said. "There are some people who have been waiting for are waiting for us at the bridge."

Spock had died holding Jim's hand, appearing as though he was at rest.

They were to be buried in the same cemetery.

Which their wishes were respected by Star Fleet and their counterparts.

"Is there going to be ghostly ships we will come across?"

"More than likely, yes," Jim said. "We got a lot of ghost ships and ghost planets to explore!"

"Along with the living." Spock said,

"Spock, we are not going to interact with the living," Jim said. "In fact that is our prime directive for now on. No interfering with the living. They will never see us."

"For we are ghosts." Spock said.

"It is illogical to see us." Jim said, his hand found his way to Spock's letting their two fingers meet making the Vulcan Kiss.

"But there are children capable of seeing ghosts, Jim." Spock said.

Jim smiled.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come across it," Jim said. "We're home. Spock. Let's go explore it."

"After you." Spock said.

Their fingers were interlaced together held in each others palms and they both went out of the transporter room.

 _"Take courage when the road is long_  
 _Don't ever forget,_ **you are never alone** _,"_

 ** _The End._**


End file.
